1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adapters and methods for aeration applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Aeration provides oxygen for water treatment applications to assist biological processes in removal of contaminants. Aeration methods include entrainment and injection techniques. Aeration efficiency can be improved by increasing a contact surface area between air and water, such as by use of fine bubbles.
Typically, a supply of air flows into a diffuser element and forms the fine bubbles. A diffuser element holder contains the diffuser element and connects to the supply. The diffuser element typically can be formed of a porous ceramic material and more recently a rubber membrane material. Ceramic diffuser elements tend to be thicker than membrane diffuser elements. Diffuser elements are not readily interchangeable from membrane diffuser elements to ceramic diffuser elements due to limitations of the diffuser element holder.
Even with the above advances in aeration applications and water treatment technologies, there remains a need and a desire for additional adapters and methods, particularly to allow interchangeability between diffuser element types.